Fearing Minds
by Nikitsuki
Summary: *New chapter* She can tell anyone by looking at them how they are going to fall in love. He can tell anyone by looking at them how it is going to end. They get into some problems and they have to choose. Save the world? Or each other.
1. Chapter 1 revised

Hey guys!! It's me Nikki-chan!! I *will* win that award for the best Alternate reality fic if it KILLS me! And maybe draw a little Sailor Moon fanart.  
  
My Finals are all done! YAY! NO MORE SCHOOL!  
  
  
Oy...Fly-chan and SS-chan are going to kill me for starting another fic without finishing my others.  
  
::puts protective shield over head::  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or it's characters. I do, however, own this idea since it's an AR (alternate reality). Please don't steal or plagiarize. It's wrong and it's a waste of your time to try to write this over again.   
  
  
  
~*~  
  
"Usagi! Tell me my fortune!!"   
  
Four girls rushed over to a blonde girl with pigtails and buns who happened to be sitting under a beautiful cherry blossom tree.  
  
A wind picked up pulling some of the petals from the tree to float over the girl who stared in rapt attention at a girl who was laughing with some of her friends.  
  
A slow smile came to her lips as she closed her cerulean blue eyes.  
  
"No Usagi! Tell me mine!!" A young black haired girl argued. She plopped down next to Usagi and smiled warmly.  
  
"But I asked first!!" The first girl countered staring down at the black headed girl.  
  
"Why doesn't she tell me mine first while you two argue?," a short blonde headed girl suggested jokingly only to receive a hard stare later.  
  
  
This was an everyday occurrence for Tsukino Usagi. She didn't mind though. She liked the attention and since she didn't have any real close friends, it was a break from reality.  
  
The reason that Usagi didn't have any tight knit friends wasn't because of her looks. She was far from ugly. Her golden blonde hair shimmered when the sun hit it just the right way. She always tied her hair up two buns with streamers coming out of each one. It was rumored that when it was down that her hair hit the floor. She was slim weighing at only 117 pounds. Her hips curved in and out perfectly and her legs were long and slim.   
  
It also wasn't because she was shy. She was very outspoken in class and often expressed her feelings openly with teachers while in class. Many students even praised her for her outstanding opinions and views on the world.  
  
It wasn't even her weird hairstyle. She was shunned from her class because she could see the future.  
  
  
This ability was so strong that Usagi didn't need any mind power to see into anyone's mind. All it took for a clear image to come into her was staring directly into the person's eyes.  
  
She didn't even need to stare for a long amount of time. A quick flash of a person's eyes opened the mind window into their future.  
  
There was only one drawback to this ability. Usagi could only see people's romantic futures.  
  
  
---  
  
  
"Usagi? Could I sit here with you?," a shy, soft voice said breaking her concentration.  
  
Usagi's head turned to see the smiling face of Osaka Naru, one of the most popular and nicest girls in the school.  
  
Usagi nodded and scooted over to give the auburn haired girl room under her cherry blossom tree.  
  
Naru was staring at her with interest and when Usagi caught her staring, she turned her head and blushed a nice tomato red.  
  
"Gomen...I just couldn't help but wonder what is going on in your head," the girl said truthfully.  
  
Usagi smiled and opened her lunch box which was filled with rice balls, pocky (AN: YAY!! POCKY!!), some salad and a drink.  
  
Naru's eyes widened. "Wow! That looks so yummy!!"   
  
Usagi looked to her lunch box and pushed it towards Naru. "Have some. I won't be able to finish it all myself."  
  
Naru looked tempted but she refused. "I'm supposed to meet my secret admirer this lunch. Do you think you could tell me?"  
  
Usagi was sorely tempted to tell her it was Unimo, the class nerd but she refrained.  
  
  
"I'll only tell you that he has a heart of gold and that you shouldn't judge him from outside. If you accept his proposal you shall truly be happy."  
  
Naru smiled and nodded. "I had a feeling you would say something like that. Thank-you, Usagi. I hope that I can talk to you again." Usagi smiled and nodded giving a small wave.  
  
Naru waved back and rushed out of sight. Probably to the other side of the cafeteria. Usagi was shocked but she didn't show it.  
  
The most popular and nicest girl had taken time out of her lunch to sit and chat with her. It melted her heart.   
She gave a silent prayer to Unimo for success because they both deserved each other.  
  
She grew giddy as she replayed Naru's romance in her head. Unimo and Naru were out at a fancy restaurant. Unimo wasn't wearing his thick glasses but some thinned rimmed stylish glasses. He looked to be about twenty years old. His hair was spiked up in a cute but formal way. He looked cute. A nice expensive black tuxedo was on his body. He was holding Naru's hands in his own and they just stared at each other.  
  
Naru had defiantly looked older. Her hair was longer than her shoulders. It was a bit lighter but nothing extravagant. Her body had toned out nicely giving her a nice feminine figure. She was wearing a long lavender dress that pooled to her feet. It hugged her shape in all the right places. Naru also looked to be about twenty years old.  
  
Suddenly a small black box was placed in Naru's hand and Unimo was getting on his knees. It was the most romantic thing Usagi had ever seen.   
  
She was happy that Naru was going to have a beautiful relationship with Unimo. Usagi couldn't help but miss Naru's smile and made a mental note to talk to Naru soon.  
  
The shrill sound of the bell sounded and Usagi gasped realizing she hadn't eaten any of her lunch.  
  
"Shimata." she cursed before packing the rest of her lunch and rushing off towards her next class.  
  
---  
  
Usagi struggled with her backpack while walking down the street towards her favorite hangout, the Crown Arcade.  
  
Huge commercial buildings towered over Usagi as she walked past them and towards the center of town.   
Walking down town always gave Usagi a headache. So many people and too many images. She usually lowered her head while walking downtown and tried not to make eye contact with a whole lot of people. She usually bumped into people because she wasn't exactly looking were she was going.  
  
  
Usagi was very happy. Happy because Naru had talked to her again in her math class. Naru was a little bummed that it was Unimo who turned out to be her admirer. Usagi told her to get to know him before jumping to conclusions.   
  
  
  
~*~  
FlashBack  
~*~  
  
"Usagi! You knew it was Unimo didn't you?" Naru asked while in math class.  
  
Usagi smiled and nodded. She had had a few chats with Unimo before and he seemed nice enough although he didn't get to close to her.  
  
"Usagi..." Naru whined clearly frustrated with her. "If I had known it was Unimo I wouldn't have shown up!"  
  
Usagi tilted her head and pondered for a minute. "Naru, did you ever think that you could be happy with Unimo? Haven't all your other boyfriends treated you badly?"  
  
Naru hung her head down and didn't say anything. After a few moments she said, "I just want to be wanted."  
  
Usagi smiled softly and whispered in Naru's ear. "What are you afraid of? It's Unimo. He won't hurt you. If you don't go out with him, you'll be unhappy. I can see it."  
  
Naru gave a tentative smile and then relented with a sigh of exasperation.   
  
"Oh all right. I'll do it. But if he isn't right then I'll blame you." Naru stated playfully.  
  
Usagi just smiled.  
  
Soon the class started and Usagi gobbled up Naru and Unimo's reactions to each other. Unimo was beat red while Naru kept giving him this, 'I don't care attitude'. They both stared at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking which was positively adorable.  
  
~*~  
End of Flashback  
~*~  
  
  
So now Usagi was walking with her head down and trying to avoid all contact with the hundreds of people walking the streets.Suddenly, out of nowhere, she bumped into someone. She could feel herself falling, falling, and falling until strong arms griped her waist and hauled her to her feet.  
  
Usagi was shocked and too afraid to look up. "You should watch where you're going. It's extremely rude to not look where you're going."  
  
"Gomen nasai." Usagi said quietly not wanting to look into his eyes.  
  
An exasperated sigh was heard and suddenly she felt his hands brushing off her school uniform.  
  
She looked up into his with shock. His hair was jet black and it fell over his eyes with arrogance. He was very tall, almost a foot taller than her, and he looked to be about twenty. His eyes were midnight blue...  
  
That was the moment she saw something she never thought possible.  
  
~*~  
  
Usagi was seated at her usual table in the Crown Arcade Center. The booth was near the back, away from prying eyes. She was still contemplating what had happened between her and the young man she encountered on the sidewalk.  
  
She was very disturbed. So disturbed that she had turned down two girls asking for their romantic futures. They walked off whispering and giggling insanely.  
  
  
Usagi didn't know if it was just the man or herself. Either way she figured she was going to find out what was going on.  
  
  
"Hi Usagi-chan! Do you need anything?"  
  
Usagi turned around in the booth and smiled. "No thanks Motoki-chan. I'm fine. I have to leave soon."  
  
Mokoki smiled and walked away whistling.  
  
  
  
  
That night Usagi sat at her desk that was stationed in her room. Her nice single bed was pushed against the far wall. Her blankets were blue and pink and she had some stuffed animals laying haphazardly on her bed.  
  
White doors lead to the balcony, which overlooked the in-ground pool. Her wallpaper matched her bedspread, which was blue and pink. Her closet was on the opposite side of the room. It was a fairly large closet, complete with selves and a shoe storage compartment. Her clothes were all hung up nicely.  
  
Her desk was near the entrance to her room that led to the hallway and down the stairs. School papers, notebooks, textbooks, an alarm clock and some pencils were all over the desk. A small wastebasket was sitting next to it. It was over-flowing with crumpled up papers, candy wrappers, and other miscellaneous items.  
  
A disturbed Usagi sat at the desk trying to figure out what happened that afternoon.  
  
  
"I can't be loosing my power..." she mumbled to herself. Finally, it seemed that the desk became irritating for she stomped away from it in annoyance.  
  
"Don't panic Usagi. Maybe he just doesn't have any romance...but that can't be POSSIBLE!! It just can't!!"  
  
Then, as in a rage, Usagi stomped over to the balcony doors and threw them open. The gush of wind flew some of the pages on the crowded desk. The cool wind calmed Usagi's nerves and about twenty minutes later, she shut the balcony doors and went to bed.  
  
She never noticed that her diary was open in plain sight for anyone to see.  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
It's 8:00pm on Tuesday night. A school friend named Naru is going to be very happy in her future.  
I'm happy that her and Unimo-kun will be happy together. After school today was very scary. I've been thinking about it all day. A young man, his twenties I think, bumped into me today. It was so weird.  
When I looked into his eyes I didn't see anything...  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
That's chapter 1! I hope you liked it!  
  
Visit some of these sites!!  
  
http://usa.internations.net/cyber/pinkrev  
My site, which is a general Sailor Moon site.  
  
http://www.bubble-berry.net/sillysmiles/mamo_shop/  
A Mamo-chan shrine made by Me, Chibi-Anon-chan, and Silly-Smiles-chan. Come and see!  
  
Also, thanks to Laz-chan, Michi-chan, and Bej-chan who have reviewed this and helped me with it.  
Arigatou!!   
  
Once Again, I don't own Sailor Moon. ::cries::  
  
Anyway, thanks again. Chapter 2 should be out soon so don't worry!!   
  
  
Nikitsuki (Nikki-chan)  
Sweet_baby10215@hotmail.com 


	2. Chapter 2 revised

Hi again! I know what you're thinking....She doesn't have chapter 3?! What are you doing here then?! GO WORK ON YOUR FIC!!  
  
^^;;; gomen, got a little carried away.  
  
ANYWAY, Qs-sama told me that chapter 2 was WEAK and I was inclined to agree with her. I knew I was kind of rushing this chapter but i wanted it out as fast as I could.   
So now, I felt horrible for posting a plain awful chapter. Here is the newly revised chapter 2 of Fearing Minds.  
  
It has more description and I hope you get punched when this is finished. ^^;;;; (not literally)  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Qs-sama and to Andi. Qs got me out of my rut and gave me wonderful compliments, that boosted my confidence! And Andi helped me with descriptions and making this longer for you to enjoy!  
  
You don't have to review but it would be nice. As Meredith always says, "feedback makes the world go round."   
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or it's characters. I do, however, own this idea since it's an AR (alternate reality). Please don't steal or plagiarize. It's wrong and it's a waste of your time to try to write this over again.  
  
  
Title: Fearing Minds  
Author: Nikitsuki  
Email: Sweet_baby10215@hotmail.com  
Chapter: 2  
Rated: M15+  
Summary: She can tell anyone by looking at them how  
they will fall in love. He can tell anyone by looking  
at them how their lives will end. How can these total  
opposites get along when their "views" (literally) are  
so different? When something tragic happens to them,  
they have to learn to get along and see through each  
other's mask.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or it's  
characters. I do, however,  
own this idea since it's an AR (alternate reality).  
Please don't steal or plagiarize. It's wrong and it's  
a waste of your time to try to write  
this over again.  
  
~*~  
Chapter 1...  
~*~  
  
Tuesday, 8:02pm  
Dear Diary,  
Well, another classmate of mine will have a  
very bright future ahead of her. I'm glad for  
Naru-chan… she'll be happy with Umino-kun. But… after  
school today, something strange happened. It's never  
happened before, either, and it has me a bit unnerved.  
For some reason, I can't stop thinking about it. I  
bumped into a young man… he couldn't have been more  
than twenty. It doesn't sound so strange, but when I  
looked into his eyes… I didn't see anything…  
  
  
~*~  
Chapter 2  
~*~  
  
"This girl was so *strange,* Motoki-kun… she wouldn't  
stop staring at me, with these big, blue eyes of hers…  
and I swear, they were the size of saucers!"  
  
The man speaking was none other than Chiba Mamoru.  
Heart breaker and love killer at large. Though he was  
only a mere twenty years old, he had a big opinion  
about the world and everything in it.  
  
"What's even stranger," Mamoru continued, recalling  
the memory "was the girl's hairstyle. It looked good  
enough to eat."  
  
"Ohh… You must be talking about Usagi-chan." Motoki  
nodded solemnly, a smile on his face, "Yeah; she's  
quite the looker Mamoru-kun. What's amazing is that  
she's only fifteen years old!" Motoki was rather  
animated about this girl, gesturing and posing as he  
spoke.  
  
Mamoru sweatdropped and shook his head in mock  
disdain.  
  
"Motoki-chan, are you not telling me something?"  
Mamoru teased, quirking a smile in mock playfulness.  
Motoki lifted a brow.  
  
"Because I don't know what Reika would say if I told  
her what you were  
up to..." Mamoru let the sentence drop as Motoki  
stared at him.  
  
Motoki scowled, and then walked away cheerfully, "For  
that, I'm not getting you your coffee."  
  
Mamoru got up and started to leave the Crown Arcade  
when his deep eyes met the bright, round ones of a  
small girl that had just entered.  
  
The vision flashed before his eyes, and in order to  
erase it, he quickly looked away.  
  
"Motoki-kun, I'm going to get going. I forgot about a  
paper I have due tomorrow for class."  
  
He waved shortly and strode out of the arcade, the  
sliding glass doors clicking behind him.  
  
As soon as he was a fair distance from the Arcade, he  
walked into an empty alleyway and slid down the wall,  
hoping to get rid of the image that replayed itself in  
his mind.  
  
The young girl Mamoru had seen, with her short, brown  
hair in pigtails, was holding onto her mother's hand  
loosely. Only a few hours from now, a kidnapper would  
snatch her from the sidewalk and take her…  
  
He'd kill her, and when her body was found, she'd be  
buried, years before her time.  
  
Mamoru flinched, knowing there was nothing he could  
do. He had to let the vision fade from his memory…  
think of other things.  
  
His thoughts wandered to the girl he'd run into the  
other day; his eyes calming slightly when he  
envisioned the cute reaction she'd given him gave when  
he looked at her.  
  
Her blonde hair, styled up in two cute buns… and as  
he'd said to Motoki, they looked good enough to eat.  
  
His smile grew as he realized that he probably shocked  
her to the core.  
He knew that he hadn't been too happy to go out in  
public, and just as the schools got out, he'd taken  
his frustration out on the poor girl.  
  
Then he realized that she had stared right into his  
eyes. His own eyes grew round as he realized that he  
couldn't remember the girl's death.  
  
And he remembered them all. Each and every one of  
them. This girl didn't have one.  
  
~*~  
  
  
Usagi awoke, curled up in her warm bed, and  
reluctantly woke. She realized that she was probably  
going to be late, and so bolted upright and quickly  
got dressed. She rushed down the stairs, stumbling  
down three of the carpeted steps, barely skimming by  
the kitchen to grab a piece of toast before rushing  
out.  
  
"Bye Mama!" Usagi called, slipping on her shoes and  
running out the door.  
  
As Usagi dashed out, she chanced a look at her watch  
and realized with dismay she was almost an hour early  
for her normal walk to school.  
  
Slowing to a more casual pace, Usagi stopped when she  
realized the Crown Arcade was only down the block, and  
with this extra time on her hands, she could grab a  
hot chocolate, or anything more filling than that  
simple piece of toast she'd wolfed down moments  
before. A smile lit up her face and she started to run  
towards the arcade.  
  
'Maybe Motoki-kun will be in by now!' she thought  
happily.  
  
So excited by this thought that she started running,  
Usagi kept heading towards the arcade, blind to the  
fact that someone was stepping out of the arcade just  
as she neared its doors. She promptly ran right into  
them, and fell to her rear with a resounding 'Oof.'  
She grimaced for a moment, rubbing her sore tailbone.  
  
"You should watch where you're going Odango Atama,"  
commented a dry tone.  
  
Usagi looked up slowly and gasped, her eyes meeting  
with those of the young man from the day before.  
  
He was looking down at Usagi, ebony black hair falling  
over his eyes, staring directly into Usagi's eyes for  
a good minute before he looked away.  
  
He held out his hand for her to grab but she ignored  
it. "You have no right to call me that!" She yelled  
angrily, standing up on her own and smoothing the  
skirt of her school uniform.  
  
Immediately after reacting in such a manner, she  
clamped a hand over her mouth and took a step back.  
Usagi always prided herself on never losing her  
patience.  
  
What was happening to her?  
  
He started to walk away when Usagi realized that she  
might never see him again. She had to find out what  
was going on. Why didn't this man… have any kind of a  
future?  
  
"Wait!" She called. He stopped and turned his head to  
look at her, his expression questioning and curious.  
"Can't we go someplace to talk? I… have some questions  
for you."  
  
He was sorely tempted to laugh. The irony—she wasn't  
the only one with questions; never mind what was going  
on inside his head.  
  
"Alright. Have you had breakfast yet?" She nodded and  
he turned around fully.  
  
  
She didn't know what was coming over her, but Usagi  
suddenly felt nervous, VERY nervous… like this man,  
who she hardly knew at all, was going to decide her  
fate in mere minutes.  
  
Usagi glanced at the man briefly, and she realized,  
judging by his  
business suit and a tie, that he was on his way to  
work.  
  
"Ah, gomenasai! I didn't realize you were on your way  
to work." She bowed and was about to walk away when a  
large hand grabbed her wrist in a gentle but firm  
hold.  
  
"Please, I would like to treat you to breakfast. I  
know you have about forty-five minutes until you have  
to be at school… but I think I need to ask you some  
questions as well."  
  
She raised her eyebrows. What would he need to ask  
her? Her initial disappointment about his having to go  
to work –and perhaps never seeing him again; never  
getting her questions answered- was replaced with a  
welling sensation of giddiness. Her lips formed into a  
slight smile and she nodded to him.  
  
"Alright, I'll have breakfast with you."  
  
~*~  
The host seated the couple in a booth in a small but  
popular diner near Usagi's school. She ate lunch there  
sometimes when she was dismissed from school early,  
which was a rare occasion.  
  
Usagi folded her napkin on her lap into a tiny  
triangle, her lips pursed in silence. She sought the  
answers to her unspoken questions, yet she couldn't  
bring herself to ask them.  
  
"Your name is Usagi, right?" Mamoru asked, in a vain  
attempt to make small talk.  
  
"H…Hai. Tsukino Usagi." He nodded and looked at the  
menu.  
  
After a few minutes of silence, Usagi looked up from  
her menu and realized she didn't know this guy's name.  
  
"Excuse me, but I don't know what your name is." She  
said blushing profusely.  
  
He blinked a few times and broke into a genuine smile,  
one that hadn't shown itself in far too long.  
When Mamoru realized that he was smiling, he grinned  
just a bit broader, enjoying the feeling and how  
adorable Usagi looked blushing.  
  
"My name is Chiba Mamoru."  
  
She blinked and then it dawned on her who he was.  
"You're Motoki's friend. He talks about you often."  
  
"Motoki talks too much, if you ask me." He smiled  
again and Usagi giggled.  
  
"You look nice when you smile. You should do it more  
often."  
This compliment didn't produce the result Usagi would  
have expected, and Mamoru's smile dimmed until it was  
gone from his face entirely. His expression so grim,  
Usagi couldn't bring herself to look at him, and  
remind herself that there wasn't even a spark of  
romance in his future. She sat quietly, her hands  
clenching the white linen of the napkin, waiting for  
the waitress to come and take their order.  
  
When the waitress finally arrived, they both ordered,  
not allowing for any commentary in-between.  
  
"It should be up in about ten minutes," the waitress  
nodded as she scribbled down their order, smiling as  
she walked away to other tables.  
  
As they waited for their food, Mamoru got right to the  
point.  
  
"Usagi, the reason I asked you to breakfast is because  
I have a very serious question to ask you."  
  
Usagi looked at him hesitantly, but mustered her  
courage and gave him a dazzling smile. "I have a few  
questions of my own to ask you."  
  
"You go first," he said simply.  
  
"Mamoru-san, I can see visions," she began. He  
recoiled in shock.  
  
'She can see visions too? Are they painful for her as  
well?' He looked at her smiling, yet serious face and  
realized her visions couldn't have been as awful and  
horrifying as his were.  
  
"Mamoru-san, I can see romantic visions of two people  
and how they'll end up." And before he could  
interrupt, she held up her hand.  
  
"Please let me finish. And yesterday when I looked  
into your eyes… I didn't see anything. Not even a  
second of a romance whatsoever."  
  
She finished and stared into his eyes again, but  
received nothing but a blank of emptiness.  
  
She folded her hands onto the table and stared at  
them.  
  
For a while, he didn't say anything. This was such a  
shock to him. He was amazed that there was actually  
someone out there like him, seeing and hearing real  
visions… like him. Hers were nowhere as painful as  
his, and yet…  
  
He looked at her and saw her head was down.  
  
"Usagi, I believe you. I truly, truly believe you."  
  
What Mamoru said meant a lot to her. She knew that  
none of the girls truly believed her when she told  
them their romantic futures. They all thought she had  
good luck and they didn't think anything of it.  
  
Yet, they still shunned her from in class activities,  
and even at lunch… What if this was some joke to  
Mamoru? Perhaps he really didn't  
have a romantic future.  
  
"Why should I believe anything you have to say?" Usagi  
countered after awhile.  
  
"You could be thinking I'm a lunatic or a stupid  
Junior High  
brat," she ground out, forcing her eyes away from his.  
  
He shook his head and put on that wonderful smile.  
  
"You're wrong Usagi. I believe you… because I also  
have visions."  
  
~*~  
  
  
Remember! Feedback makes the world go round!  
  
And I hope this chapter punched you. ^^;;;;  
  
  
Once again, I don't own Sailor Moon. The correct owners do, I'm just making a piece of writing to please you.  
  
Email: Sweet_baby10215@hotmail.com  
AIM: Nikki10215  
Website: in the process of moving to a domain name 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys!! Hope you enjoyed reading chapter 2! And here's chapter 3, which is very unexpected. ^^;;;  
  
I got my fortune read yesterday. ^^ it was so cool. Anyway, another twist and another cliffhanger for you all to enjoy! Take out those weapons!!!! ^^;;;;;  
  
Anyway, I no own Sailor Moon!! Bah....^^:;;  
  
FEEDBACK!!! MINNA!!!! ^^;;;;; I love all my reviewers and feedbackers. ^^;;; Keep telling me what you think!!!!  
  
Anywho, here's chapter 3!  
  
  
  
  
----  
  
  
  
  
Title: Fearing Minds  
Author: Nikitsuki  
Email: Sweet_baby10215@hotmail.com  
Chapter: 3  
Rated: M15+  
Summary: She can tell anyone by looking at them how they are going to fall in love. He can tell anyone by looking at them how it is going to end. They get into some problems and they have to choose. Save the world? Or each other.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
Chapter 2  
~*~  
  
"Why should I believe anything you have to say?" Usagi countered after awhile.  
"You could be thinking I'm a lunatic or a stupid Junior High brat." she ground out.  
  
He shook his head and put on that wonderful smile.  
  
"You're wrong Usagi. I believe you because I also have visions."  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
Chapter 3  
~*~  
  
  
"You can WHAT?!" Usagi shouted standing up from the table with wide searching eyes.  
  
All heads and eyes in the small restaurant turned to stare at the couple.  
  
Some turned back to mind their own business while others watched with interest.  
  
  
"Usagi, you are causing a scene. Sit down." Mamoru said staring into her eyes.  
  
  
  
She looked at him with searching eyes while she slowly sunk back into the plush booth.  
  
  
Suddenly the waitress appeared out of no where with their dishes.   
  
She put them in front of them and asked sweetly,   
  
"Here's your meal. Would you like anything else to drink?"  
  
Mamoru looked at Usagi and she shook her head.   
  
He looked up at the waitress and stared at the far wall behind her.  
  
"That would be all miss. Thank you."  
  
  
  
She nodded and walked away putting her pad and pen back into her small apron.  
  
  
  
After the girl left Usagi pushed her food around on her plate, suddenly not hungry anymore.  
  
"Mamoru-san...I'm not sure If I can believe you. I mean,   
  
suddenly you show up in my perfect life and you tell me you have visions....  
  
What are you doing?!" she said almost shrieking.  
  
  
  
He got out of the booth and sat beside her. He put his arm close around her shoulders and whispered into her ear.  
  
  
"You see the waitress that served us?" Usagi looked at the waitress with the brown  
  
hair in the ponytail and her green work apron over her white t-shirt and gray skirt.  
  
The girl's eyes flashed at hers and Usagi saw a beautiful romance between  
  
her and some man, Most likely the woman's boyfriend. The apartment they  
  
were in was furnished with beautiful pieces of furniture. The apartment was small   
  
but not too small. A fairly expensive looking evening dress and a tuxedo jacket were  
  
draped across the back of the couch. They had probably gone out to eat and come  
  
back to the girl's apartment since she was now wearing a tank top and stripped boxers.  
  
They were kissing and, almost like magic, he produced a diamond ring and slipped it   
  
on her finger. It was an engagement ring. The woman looked at the ring for a few  
  
seconds before shrieking something sounded like a 'yes' and planting heated kisses  
  
on the man's face. The man laughed and they started kissing even more  
  
and finally the vision was over.  
  
  
  
Usagi's eyes, which took a content of being glassy and wet while having the vision,   
  
returned to their normal shade and color when the vision was finished.  
  
  
She sighed happily and looked into Mamoru's eyes, which told her nothing.  
  
"That was so beautiful," Usagi said sighing again.  
  
Mamoru looked toward the brunette and her eyes connected with his.  
  
The image rushed to his head so fast that he flinched having Usagi send him a frightened look.  
  
  
"Mamoru-san.... Are you ok?" Her voice was quivering and Mamoru's hand was  
  
shaking as he reached for the needed money to pay for their meal.  
  
  
  
"Lets go." He got up and put the cash on the table, leaving a good amount for the waitress, and pulled   
Usagi from the booth.  
  
  
He needed to get out of here. Now. This had to be one of the worst visions he had ever seen.  
  
  
  
Mamoru dragged Usagi out of the diner quickly and Usagi nodded to the hostess as they left.  
  
  
  
  
Usagi was pulled outside roughly and she came into contact with three  
sets of eyes all at once. She cried out in pain from her head, but not from  
Mamoru's grip on her elbow.  
  
He stopped suddenly and turned to look at Usagi. Her eyes were clenched  
  
tightly as all three romances slipped and formed in her mind at the same time.   
  
They twisted and turned and made her want to retch. There was laughing and  
  
music and all different scenarios in the background. Everything melded into one  
picture. Almost looking like a kaleidoscope.  
  
  
She was clutching her book bag in one fist and her other hand was wrapped   
inside Mamoru's large one.  
  
  
Mamoru looked up to see the clear blue sky. A few fluffy white clouds were  
  
off in the distance but they weren't anything to be wary about. A few birds  
  
flew across the sky from one tall, gray building to the other.   
  
The sidewalks were getting more crowded, he noticed. Woman and men  
  
dressed in business attire, old couples going out for an early brunch, venders  
  
pedaling their wares, mothers taking their children to school...  
  
  
  
School. Damn.  
  
  
  
He looked at his watch quickly and saw that Usagi only had a few  
  
minutes to get to school before she'd be punished.   
  
He pulled her around to face him and looked into her face. His features  
  
softened when he saw her cute face scrunched up. Her nose crinkled up as an  
  
itch came on her nose.  
  
He let go of her hand and looked at her. She opened one eye first and then  
  
the other. She realized she was staring at his chest so she turned her head up  
  
to stare into his midnight blue eyes.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, she felt as though she was in a dream. Nothing mattered anymore. Well, nothing except Mamoru.  
  
  
Usagi couldn't believe this. She barely knew this man and somehow she  
  
seemed attracted to him. She took an unconscious step closer to him and  
  
wondered what was going on in his head. Her itch was suddenly forgotten  
  
as she looked into his eyes. There was a small hint of something in his  
  
features...warmth? But it was quickly masked and locked tightly away.   
  
  
Her hand was itching to put her hand through his midnight black hair.   
She couldn't believe what she was thinking.  
  
  
'What is happening to me?'  
  
For some odd reason, that question came up more than Usagi wanted to admit.  
  
  
As like the shattering of glass, the downtown clock chimed eight o'clock,  
and the seemly perfect moment was broken.  
  
Slowly, like coming back to earth, Usagi looked at the clock. Her  
  
eyes widened and she could feel a scream coming up from her lungs.  
  
"Oh no!!! I'm late!!!" Before she could rush to the school, her wrist was grabbed again.   
  
She swung around quickly and her face smashed right into Mamoru's  
  
chest. She backed away quickly and stared at his hand holding her wrist.  
  
'What was with this guy? Is he like a stalker or something?!'  
  
  
She stared at him, her mind full of questions. She didn't know what to say.   
  
What are you supposed to say when a person you barely know for less than   
  
twenty four hours grabs you in public and holds on like he's never going to see you again?  
  
"Usagi, meet me at the crown arcade after you get out of school." He said quietly.  
  
  
She could only nod as he let go of her wrist slowly. In a trance she ran towards  
  
the school, which only happened to be around the corner.  
  
  
She looked back to search Mamoru's eyes once more as she was running   
  
to school but he was gone.  
  
  
  
----  
  
  
  
  
"Tsukino Usagi! You are late!!" her teacher said glaring at her entrance into his classroom.  
  
  
Usagi bowed asking for forgiveness and knowing that detention was going  
  
to be long and boring this afternoon.  
  
  
"But, you have an excuse so I'll let you out of it today. BUT if you are late again  
  
this week to my classroom, you'll have double detention for three days. Do you understand?"  
  
  
"Of course!" Usagi bowed again and rushed to her seat. As she sat down  
  
she wondered how she got out of having detention.   
  
  
  
  
Class was long and boring as usual. Usagi just couldn't get into the math  
  
lecture that her teacher was teaching. All the numbers on the board became  
  
swirls of chalk and blackboard. The numbers turned into animals and soon  
  
she was in her own world, daydreaming.  
  
She thought back to what Mamoru had told her this morning.  
  
'I can see visions too.'  
  
'What did he mean by that?!' she wondered putting her head in her palm and staring outside.   
  
She was wary of trusting him for only one reason. Now that Mamoru had  
  
entered her life, everything was going to change. She knew that right now.  
  
Something big was going to happen and she would be powerless to stop it.   
  
Usagi hated change and she knew that Mamoru would bring that change in her life.  
  
  
  
She was scared to death.  
  
  
  
  
"Tsukino-san! What did I just ask?" the teacher bellowed just in front of   
  
Usagi's desk. His voice was like a bucket of cold water being dumped on her.  
  
"Um...I don't know. Gomen nasai." she said bowing her head again.  
  
He looked at her and sighed. "Tsukino-san, go to the lav and take a break.  
  
Be back in three minutes."  
  
He turned and started teaching again. Usagi was confused but walked down the classroom, through the desks, and out into the hall.  
  
  
  
  
As soon as she was in the hallway she leaned against the wall and tried to imagine what Mamoru was doing.  
  
Her teachers voice was loud but it was slowly drowned out by her thoughts until she couldn't even hear her teacher anymore.  
  
She heaved herself up from the wall and started walking towards the girls' bathroom. Maybe a cold splash in the face would help her concentrate.  
  
  
As she was walking down the hallway, she saw two girls. One of them was Mariko, a gossip and one of the school's tour guides for new students. Mariko seemed perfect in every way.  
  
Her shinny brown hair waved to everyone as she walked. Her hair was usually  
  
pinned back with a few clips but today it flowed free, like it was alive. Mariko's  
  
uniform was perfect size. It shaped her body and made her look like a model instead  
  
of the fifteen-year-old only child that she was.  
  
  
  
The only drawback to Mariko's perfect-ness was that fact that she gossiped.  
  
She gossiped about everyone and everything. She didn't have many friends,  
  
only because she talked about most of them behind their backs.  
  
The girl next to her seemed very reluctant to be walking with Mariko and   
  
Usagi couldn't blame her.   
  
She was wearing a different uniform, probably her old uniform from   
her other school.  
Her uniform was shorter than most normal uniforms. The girl's hair was also  
  
strange. It was an odd shade of lavender. It almost seemed white.   
  
  
  
  
Once Mariko saw Usagi walking down the hall she smiled but the smile never reached her eyes.   
  
As Usagi passed them she heard the girl next to her ask, "Who was that?"  
  
"Oh, that's Tsukino Usagi." Mariko said in a bored tone. "She's crazy because she claims to see this   
  
mumbo jumbo stuff. You should probably stay away from her."  
  
  
At those harsh words Usagi felt tears in her eyes. She turned around to see the back of Mariko's head but   
  
to see the eyes of the other girl.  
  
  
For a moment she forgot the fact that she had visions. As the vision came to  
  
her she recoiled in shock. She turned around quickly and walked in the direction of the girls' bathrooms.  
  
  
  
She went to the sink and pulled herself atop the counter. She wiped the tears  
  
from her face with her uniform sleeve and leaned against the mirror. The vision  
  
was warm and pleasant, helping her forget her sudden problems.  
  
The girl was a little older. Maybe a few years older. She was wearing a white blouse with a knee-length blue skirt. She was wearing brown sandals and her hair was flowing down her back.  
  
She seemed to waiting for someone. And suddenly an older man appeared.  
  
He was wearing nothing from this earth. He had calf high boots with black  
  
pants. His shirt was also black with gold lining. He wore a black and blood red  
  
cape with intricate designs. His white blonde hair flowed over his face, making  
  
it barely visible. It flowed down his back and swirled around his cape. But  
  
through all the strands of hair she could see his powerful sky blue eyes.   
  
  
The girl's face lit up and she ran towards the man who held open his arms.   
  
The couple embraced lovingly before succumbing to a powerful kiss. The man's  
  
hands moved down the shoulders to the small of her back and pressing her closer  
  
to his body.   
  
  
  
Like magic, they both disappeared.  
  
  
  
  
  
Suddenly, the bathroom door banged open. The girl that was in her dream  
  
and with Mariko, stormed into the room. Her face was angry. Her chest was  
  
breathing heavily, like she had ran all the way to the bathroom.  
  
She looked at Usagi and asked bluntly, "What did you see?"  
  
  
Usagi's head lifted up in confusion. "Excuse me?"  
  
She shook her head and sighed. "Oh, it doesn't matter. I know who you are and I need your help."  
  
  
----  
  
Wow, now you must really hate me. Anywho, chapter 4 is coming! I promise!! ^^;;;  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters so don't sue me.  
  
Feedback!!!! I live for it!! It's like vitamin C and vitamin D!!  
  
I got a new domain name!! YAY!!! Please visit it AND send me feedback.   
  
  
AIM: Nikki10215  
Email: Sweet_baby10215@hotmail.com  
Website: http://www.gracemyheart.net 


	4. Chapter 4 revised

Disclaimer at bottom of chapter  
  
Here's chapter 4 of Fearing Minds...No dedications this time except to thank everyone who's reviewed me.  
  
I won an award for chapter 3! Best new chapter for Mamo-Day. It was so exciting!! Well, chapter 4 is out for you all to read!! Enjoy!!  
  
Note to readers. Raina's name is prounounced (Rye Na as in the rye bread) ^^;; Just thought you'd need help.  
  
Title: Fearing Minds  
Author: Nikitsuki  
Email: Sweet_baby10215@hotmail.com  
Chapter: 4  
Rated: M15+  
Summary: She can tell anyone by looking at them how they are going to fall in love. He can tell anyone by looking at them how it is going to end. They get into some problems and they have to choose. Save the world? Or each other.  
  
  
----  
  
Chapter 3  
  
----  
  
Suddenly, the bathroom door banged open. The girl that was in her dream and with Mariko, stormed into the room. Her face was angry. Her lungs were breathing heavily, making her chest rise and hall rapidy, like she had ran all the way to the bathroom.  
  
She looked at Usagi and asked bluntly, "What did you see?"  
  
  
Usagi's head lifted up in confusion. "Excuse me?"  
  
She shook her head and sighed. "Oh, it doesn't matter. I know who you are and I need your help."  
  
  
----  
  
Chapter 4  
  
----  
  
  
Usagi just stared at the girl in confusion. "How can I help you?"   
  
  
The girl sighed and rolled her eyes.   
  
"My name is Raina . I know who you are and I need your help."  
  
She sighed again asperatedly and took out a small circular disk, about the size of a small mouse.  
  
She held it up to Usagi's eyes and a red lazer shot out from the disk. A small beeping noise was heard and the girl smiled.  
  
  
Usagi's eyes were widened with a hint of fear.   
  
  
  
'What is going on with me lately?!'  
  
  
  
"What do you want with me and what is that thing?!" Usagi said jumping off the bathroom counter.  
  
  
The girl looked up at Serena giving her a show of her purple eyes again. She pocketed the small mouse thing and folded her arms.  
Since the vision wasn't new, it didn't hurt or suprise her as much.  
The vision was some-what warm but not as comforting as most visions were.  
  
That is what frightened her the most. She had never seen or felt a vision of such...passion before in her whole existance on this earth.  
  
  
  
"Usagi...I need your help because I'm in trouble." Raina said bringing Usagi back from her thinking.  
  
The pleading in Raina's voice almost broke Usagi but she wanted answers. Some serious answers.   
  
"Why should I help you?" Usagi said leaning against the sink and folding her arms. She wasn't normally this rude to anyone. But she found that sometimes being nice just didn't cut it.  
She avoided looking into Raina's eyes only because she was tired. Tired of seeing visions, tired of knowing the future, tired of not knowing her own future.  
  
Usagi turned her head to stare into the mirror and looked into her own eyes. Raina was in the background staring at Usagi with a sad look that almost bordered on sympathy.   
  
Usagi's eyes were round and youthful with no wrinkles. Her eyes were the color of the sky after a rainstorm.   
  
But unlike the people who's eyes she looked into, she saw nothing when she looked back at herself.  
  
Nothing at all. Not even a flicker of the future.   
  
  
She wanted answers, and she wanted them now.  
  
  
"Usagi, I know why you can't sleep at night. I know why you're late to school everyday and I know why you can't see any visions of your male friend. I want-"   
  
Suddenly the bathroom door banged open, causing both girls to turn their heads in that direction. A young teacher walked into the bathroom with her pocketbook, her high heels clicking against the tile floor. Her hair was so red and so big that it seemed that her head was on fire.  
  
Her face was pinched in annoyance and she walked to the mirror. The two girls stared at her in confusion and watched her stumble towards the mirror.  
  
She stared putting her lipstick on when she noticed two girls staring at her in the mirror.  
She wirled around, like she didn't expect them to still be there. When she saw the two girls, it looked like she let go a breath that Usagi noticed she was holding in.  
  
"What do you think you girls are doing?" She said composing herself and looking at Usagi and Raina. Her pinched face formed a frowned so quickly that Usagi wondered how she did it.  
  
"Come with me. I'll escort you both back to class. You two better be prepared for detention."  
  
  
Usagi looked at Raina and realized that she was supposed to meet Mamoru after school.  
  
What would Mamoru think if she was late to meet him?  
  
She was so confused! She wanted answers not only from Mamoru, but now from Raina as well.  
  
  
"Well?! What are you two standing there for? Get going!" and the teacher walked them back to class.  
  
Raina was behind them while Usagi walked next to the teacher.   
  
She scribbled a note onto a yellow pad. She was probably telling her teacher how disobediant she was and how she found her in the bathroom with another girl...etc.  
  
"Give this to your teacher and it'll be her desision to punish you."  
  
Usagi took the note and walked down the hallway towards her classroom.  
  
Before she went in, the teacher's hand was on her wrist. Usagi turned her head to look at the woman.  
  
  
  
Bad mistake.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, pouring heat was dropped onto her brain like a ton of bricks. Her head was swirling and she felt like she was going to faint. She was spinning and it seemed like it would never end.  
  
As the spinning and dizziness stopped Usagi realized that she was in a meadow. There were flowers everywhere and she could almost smell the scent of the fresh breeze. There were no trees in sight but spectacular mountains in the distance. The flowers swayed with the breeze and sounds of laughter could be heard.  
  
"Jurien!! Don't you love this breeze? It's so fresh and spectactular!" Usagi looked to her left and saw her teacher. Except now she looked so beautiful. Her hair was down in curly red ringlets. Her lips were painted a shade darker than her true lip color and she was wearing golden eyeshadow. She was wearing a wreath of red and white roses with some baby's breath.   
  
Her dress was a pure white that went down to cover the grass around her.  
  
The bodice was also white with small miniscule beads sowed into them. When she turned a certain way, they flickered, making all sorts of light everywhere.  
  
"Oneida, calm down before you ruin your dress." A man's voice said laughing.  
  
Suddenly, the man that was in Raina's dream came out. His hair was still long a white blonde but she wasn't afraid of his eyes. They weren't as intense as in Raina's vision. They had a twinkle of merry ment in them and his mouth was curved into a small smirk.  
  
There was a sword on his belt and his outfit was still all black.   
  
Jurien looked at the happy and wistful face of Oneida before staring right at Usagi. Usagi took a step back, thinking he could see her. She pressed a hand to her heart and shook her head.  
  
He waved and then shouted, "Don't just stand there Endymion! Come and join us."  
  
'Endymion... That name sounded so familiar... ' Usagi thought as she heard footsteps behind her.  
  
  
  
She turned around slightly and gasped at who she saw, "Mamoru?!"  
  
  
  
  
Slowly the vision faded and she was back in her school, back in the dirty hallway and back in front of the flaming red head.  
  
  
"Miss Tsukino, if you want to go to high school, I suggest you start paying attention in class and not sleeping though everything. Come along Raina."  
  
The teacher grabbed a surpried Raina and literally dragged her down the hall.  
  
  
Raina looked back and mouthed the words "Meet me at the park at three today." before she was dragged around the corner.  
  
---  
  
  
Usagi was watching the sidewalk as she walked home. Clouds were covering the sky and sun making everything darker and greyer.  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
  
Her teacher had looked at the note and crumpled it up, throwing it away.   
  
"Miss Tsukino, you may go back to your seat. We'll have a chat before lunch." The class looked at Usagi   
  
The chat was actually very pleasant. They talked about her home life, which was as normal as ever. They talked about friends, people in general and people in the school.   
  
Her teacher talked about the job she had back in the states and how their education program was so different from theirs.  
  
"Sensei, Do you want me to tell you your future?" Usagi asked smiling. Sincerely smiling.  
  
It felt like weeks since she had smiled when it was actually only yesterday that she had.   
  
  
Her teacher tipped her head to the side curiously.   
  
"You can read fortunes?" She asked tilting her head slightly.  
  
Usagi nodded with a small smile on her face. "Would you like me to tell you yours?"  
  
  
Her teacher shook her head and got up from her sitting position.   
  
"Maybe another day. Lunch is almost over and you didn't eat a thing! Go eat some lunch!"  
  
  
  
And with a smile on her face, Usagi left her classroom with the first smile on her face.  
  
  
  
  
*End*  
  
  
It was ten minutes to three and Usagi realized she was caught in a big mess. Mamoru had told her to meet him at the arcade at three. Raina had told her to meet her at the Park at three.  
  
The park and the arcade were on opposite sides of the city. Usagi stopped as she came into the intersection. Cars beeped and happy children in groups laughed and ran towards their respective houses.  
  
If she went left, she'd go to the park and hear what Raina had to say. If she went right, she'd see Mamoru and listen to his explainations.  
  
Usagi started to turn right but realized she had this feeling that she wouldn't even SEE Raina after today. Not in school or around.  
  
  
  
With a fleeting look down the road to the arcade Usagi turned left and ran to the park.  
  
  
----  
  
  
Mamoru looked at his watch for the third time since he had come into the arcade. It was almost three fifteen and Usagi hadn't come to the arcade yet.  
  
The noises from the game machines were giving him a headache.   
  
"Hey Mamoru! How's it going?" His friend motoki asked him.  
  
Mamoru turned to his friend and tried to force a smile. "I'm waiting for Usagi. She's late."  
  
Motoki gave a small laugh. "She probably has detention. It usually runs til at least three thirty or four o'clock."  
  
Mamoru looked at his watch again and saw that it was only three twenty. He sighed and let his head fall onto the table with a loud bang, making the salt and pepper shakers shake.  
  
Motoki shook his head and turned back to the counter, "I'll get you a cup of coffee Mamoru."  
  
  
----  
  
  
Once Usagi had turned left, she began to run towards the park. Her heart was pounding in her chest as her feet hit the ground.   
  
She turned a corner and saw the entrance to the park. She slowed her running down but kept jogging to the gate of the park.  
  
She peeked inside and saw Raina sitting on the closest bench to the gate.  
  
Usagi gathered her strength and breath and started walking to the bench.  
  
Raina looked up hopefully at the footsteps and her smile stayed when she saw Usagi.  
  
  
She got up and ran to Usagi, stopping just a foot away from her.  
  
"I'm so glad you came! I didn't even realize that you might have had other plans but then I just had to talk to you-"  
  
Usagi laughed, "Calm down Raina. I'm here. What do you need to talk to me about?"  
  
"Lets go find another bench and talk in private. What I need to say might shock you."  
  
  
Usagi raised an eyebrow but followed the girl futher into the park.  
  
  
  
----  
  
  
Mamoru looked at his watch that seemed to be the hundreth time. It was now quarter of four and Usagi was no where to be found.   
  
He was on his third cup of black coffee and Motoki kept sending him strange and sympathetic looks.  
  
  
"Mamoru, you sure you don't want anything to eat? Perhaps a burger or a sandwich?" Motoki offered from behind the counter.  
  
"No thanks Motoki."   
  
Mamoru shifted in the booth he was at and looked back at the glass doors. Any second she would rush to the doors and look around for him.  
  
A few seconds went by and Usagi still wasn't at the arcade.  
  
  
----  
  
  
"I need to talk to you because I need your help with my home." Raina said looking at Usagi straight in the eye.  
  
  
"Where is your home?" Usagi asked turning to face Raina.  
  
  
Raina looked up, suddenly looking vulnerable and she clutched the skirts of her uniform.  
  
  
"I'm not going to lie to you. I'm from another planet."  
  
  
Usagi blinked once, twice, three times before she cracked a smile.  
  
"Is this your idea of a joke?" she sighed and leaned back against the bench.  
  
Raina chose a view that was overlooking the harbor that lead to the ocean. The sun was still in the sky, but it was now going down slowly.   
  
"I actually thought that you were going to tell me some things. Not spout all this junk!"  
  
Raina grabbed Usagi's sleeve with desperation and screamed, "It's NOT fake!! And you're the only one who can save us!!!"  
  
Usagi grabbed both of Raina's forearms as the girl broke down into tears.  
  
"Calm down Raina. Now tell me, save you from whom?"  
  
The girl choaked down the sobs that were rising from her throat and bowed her head. Finally after a few minutes of silence she spoke softly.  
  
"Usagi, you are the only one that can help us because you have special powers. You can save my planet from him. All you need to do is find the other nine believers and you'll be able to save us."  
  
"But save you from who, Raina?!" Usagi cried, close to shaking the girl.  
  
  
"Me..." a new voice said right as the outer gates to the park closed with a loud snap.  
  
  
----  
  
  
It was now four o'clock and Mamoru was still waiting for the odango.  
  
"Hey Motoki, if Usagi comes by, tell her that i left. If she wants to still talk, then i'll be here tomorrow."  
  
"Sure thing, Mamoru." Motoki said staring at his friend's retreating back leaving the arcade."  
  
He turned right and Motoki knew right there that he was going to the park to mope.  
  
  
  
  
'Why didn't she show up? Did I frighten her this morning?' He shoved his hands into his pockets and kept walking.  
  
'Maybe she forgot...no she just couldn't have forgotten!!'  
  
  
As Mamoru walked closer to the park he could hear screaming and odd sounds.  
  
A young school girl ran right at him and he stopped her, "What is going on?!"  
  
"Some guy is floating in the park and blowing up stuff!! Two girls are in the park and the gates are locked!" the girl cried hysterically.  
  
She broke out of his arms and rushed away, while Mamoru ran right to the park.   
  
He looked between the bars and saw some light and could smell the smoke of trees and bushes burning.  
  
He looked around and saw a bench near a tree that looked like it would fall into the park at any minute.  
  
  
Without thinking, he climbed onto the bench, grabbed the nearest branch and started to climb the tree.  
  
As he reached the top he could see the harbor. Just as the girl had said, a tall man was floating.  
  
  
His hair looked like it was waving to everyone and everything. His outfit was all black and a sword was hanging from his side.  
  
For some reason, this person looked so familiar to Mamoru.  
  
He squinted his eyes to see better, but nothing triggered a response.  
  
  
Then he heard the screaming. It was like his soul was ripping in half.  
  
  
He climbed down the tree halfway and jumped over the tall bushes.  
  
He tumbled to brake his fall and got up quickly, running towards the screaming.  
  
  
He came upon some bushes and knew the girls were behind them.  
  
He broke through them and stopped in his tracks. Usagi and some girl were huddled behind a bench that had a huge hole in it.  
  
The bushes around them and some of the grass was on fire and the two girls were trembling.   
  
"Usagi!!!!" Mamoru yelled running towards the girls.  
  
  
She looked up and mouthed his name.   
  
The man who was floating opened his mouth in shock and his eyes widened.  
  
  
Suddenly a bright light filled the bench and the girls.  
  
It engulfed just about everything except the man floating.  
  
  
  
----  
  
  
  
Usagi groaned as she lifted herself off of the ground. She looked around and realized that they weren't in the park anymore.  
  
  
She stood up and looked at the brillant meadow and gave a low whistle. There were mountains in the distance and the sky was so clear that she could make out three circular shapes.  
  
She looked down at her feet and expecting to see an unconsious Raina, she saw an unconcious Mamoru.  
  
She gasped and felt his pulse. It was strong and healthy. She pulled back and stared at him.  
  
'How did he come with me?'  
  
  
Eye lashes fluttered and soon she was staring into a pair of blank dark blue eyes.  
  
  
"Mamoru..." Usagi breathed.  
  
  
He stood up quickly and looked around. "Where are we?" He asked rubbing his head.  
  
  
Usagi looked around and shook her head. "I was going to ask you that."  
  
  
---  
  
  
That's the end of chapter 4!! I'm happy I finally got it out!  
Review, email, etc.  
  
AIM: PinkFluffyHats  
Email: Nikitsuki@hotmail.com  
Website: http://www.gracemyheart.net  
  
  
Once again, I don't own sailor Moon or it's characters. this story is my idea, so don't steal that.   
  
Also, chapter 5 will be slow in coming out since school is starting again and I have to practice my saxaphone now for marching band.  
  
I'll be back in Novemeber!!  
  
-Nikki 


	5. Chapter 5a

AN: I would like to thank everyone that helped me with this chapter. I am really  
greatful for all your help. Thanks go to Ely and Bunni since they gave the   
most help to me. Thanks guys!!  
Also thanks to Fin, Kuris-chan, SS, Fly and Chibi for reading this and giving  
me applause. ^^;;  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Cheesecake since I love cheesecake. ^^;;;  
  
Also, I do not own Sailor Moon or it's characters. The characters that   
I make up are mine and mine only. If you would like to use them   
then just email me.   
  
Also a friend of mine, SS, has a new discussion board!! It would be great if   
anyone would join her board!! I'll be there a lot so if anyone wants to give me  
some feedback or just hammer me into the ground, they are welcome to do  
so at the board since Fin and SS can pick up the pieces once I'm dead. ^^;;  
  
The URL is: http://angelicly.board.dk3.com/2/index.php  
  
Also, my website is: http://www.gracemyheart.net/feelslike/index.html  
It would be nice to visit this as well. I'll probably update here before  
I update at ariasink.com or ff.net.  
  
  
Now!! On to the fic!!  
  
  
  
=====  
  
Title: Fearing Minds  
Author: Nikitsuki  
Email: Nikitsuki@hotmail.com  
Chapter: 5a  
Rated: M15+  
Summary: She can tell anyone by looking at them how they are going to fall in   
love. He can tell anyone by looking at them how it is going to end. They get into   
some problems and they have to choose. Save the world? Or each other.  
  
===  
  
  
  
----  
Chapter 4  
----  
  
Usagi groaned as she lifted herself off the ground. She looked around and   
realized that they weren't in the park anymore. She stood up and looked at the   
brilliant meadow and gave a low whistle. There were mountains in the distance   
and the sky was so clear that she could make out three circular shapes.  
  
She looked down at her feet and expecting to see an unconscious Raina, she   
instead saw an unconscious Mamoru. She gasped and felt his pulse. It was   
strong and healthy. As Usagi pulled back, she stared at his prone form.  
  
'How did he come with me?'  
  
Eyelashes fluttered and soon she was staring into a pair of blank dark blue eyes.  
  
"Mamoru..." Usagi breathed.  
  
He stood up quickly and looked around. "Where are we?" he asked, rubbing his   
head.  
  
Usagi looked around and shook her head. "I was going to ask you that."  
  
  
----  
Chapter 5a  
----  
  
  
Mamoru blinked before turning to the view of the mountains. His hands were in   
his pockets as he stared at the scenery.   
  
"I've been here before," he said looking around.  
  
And it was at that exact moment that Usagi realized that she too had also been   
here. Not in body, but by the mind of her teacher. The breeze was heavenly,   
smelling of the meadow and pine trees. The only thing that had changed was the   
forest near the base of the mountains. To the left were the most ominous woods   
she had ever seen in her entire life. They looked like they wrapped around the   
base of the mountains that were in front of them. The smell of pine wrapped   
around her nostrils and seemed to choke her lungs. If the smell of pine was this   
strong out here, how bad would it be if they decided to cross it?  
  
To the right was the beginning of a desert. She could see the sand and some of   
the green cactus like plants. It was empty. Nothing was there except sand and a   
few plants. It was nothing like the forest. As she looked toward the desert she   
had to shield her eyes because of the sun. It was like a blinding light, much   
brighter than the sun.   
  
As Usagi took another look around she finally decided that the forest would   
probably be their best bet. Since Usagi had little experience with nature, she   
only hoped that Mamoru had enough sense to know what to do.  
  
Thinking about Mamoru made Usagi's insides tingle. She didn't know why. For   
God's sake, she barely even knew the man!! She turned around to see Mamoru   
perched on a rock. Both hands were holding his head up as he stared at the   
mountains. The wind blew, ruffling Mamoru's raven hair. His eyes were   
confused as he stared off into the distance.  
  
Usagi looked around again and saw the edge of the forest. The woman knew one   
thing: They definitely weren't on earth anymore. But this planet looked like   
earth. She furrowed her eyebrows, feeling a strong sense of trickery about. They   
had grass, mountains, air to breathe, and clouds. The only thing that was semi-  
weird was the strong smell of pine...   
  
If this planet was anything like earth then it would soon be getting dark. And   
dark meant wild animals. The forest oozed the secrets of the night, Usagi mused.   
She shivered and embraced herself. It seemed a place where no one could hear a   
person scream in terror or... She shook her head.  
  
"Mamoru-san, we'd better go find shelter. It's going to become hard to see if we   
don't leave."  
  
Mamoru looked up at Usagi and time seemed to stop. Looking into his eyes she   
could see that he was trying to see something. It looked like he was trying to see   
into her soul... His hand twitched as he suppressed his urge to raise his hand to   
her face.   
  
He soon gave up and slipped off the rock. "I take it we're going into the forest   
and not into the desert, right, Odango?"   
  
Usagi was walking towards the forest when she heard the nickname. "I thought I   
told you not to call me that," Usagi almost growled not looking at him.  
  
"Well, Odango, we're stuck in each other's company until we go home. Might as   
well amuse ourselves."  
  
"Amuse ourselves?! It might amuse you to call me insulting names, but it most   
definitely does NOT amuse me!" With those words, Usagi stormed into the   
forest muttering under her breath. Mamoru shook his head and followed her into   
the forest.  
  
----  
  
'Wow, he has such a nice ass...' Usagi thought absently as they were walking   
through the dense forest. She couldn't help it if her vision kept going down and   
down with the taking of each step... could she?  
  
'Man, he would look good in some nice leather pants....' Usagi thought again.  
  
Mamoru had taken the lead about an hour ago and Usagi could see that it was   
getting dimmer and dimmer.  
  
She was getting nervous. No light meant animals, right? What would happen if   
they didn't find civilization soon? And even though Usagi didn't want to admit   
it, she was getting hungry.   
  
"Mamoru-san, when can we get food?" she asked even though it sounded   
horribly like a whine.  
  
Mamoru looked over his shoulder and looked at her straight in the eye. "I guess   
our only bet is to find a river." Mamoru said as he turned his head forward and   
started walking again.  
  
Usagi stared at Mamoru with her mouth hanging over. He didn't even bother to   
ask her how she was!  
  
Jerk.  
  
Usagi could feel the night crawling onto her skin as she walked behind Mamoru.   
Her legs were sore from walking all day and her skin was itchy from all the dirt   
and dust she had acquired. They had been walking for many hours and they still   
hadn't found any streams, rivers or even swamps. Usagi was getting nervous.   
What if they never found water? What if they died?  
  
Not that it would be horrible dying with Mamoru...  
  
Usagi shook her head and kept walking. Her buckle shoes were chafing her feet   
and she knew she would have blisters tomorrow.  
  
Suddenly Mamoru stopped. He turned his head sharply to the left and listened   
intently. Usagi stopped in place so that he could hear better. She stared at his   
face and a look of question appeared on her face.  
  
"I hear running water," was his only answer.  
  
Usagi's face lit up in happiness. They weren't going to die after all!! They might   
even find Raina somewhere.  
  
Mamoru grabbed Usagi's hand and rushed to their left. They ran over leaves,   
twigs, and vines in their haste to get to the water. They were running through the   
woods at a breakneck speed that not even death itself would stop Mamoru  
from getting to the water. Tree limbs and branches kept getting in their way but   
Mamoru just rushed through them.  
  
Usagi's skin was becoming scratched from all the branches Mamoru had   
dragged her through. She growled as she stumbled over the second tree trunk   
that day.  
  
"Mamoru-san!! Can we just walk?! The water isn't going anywhere!" Usagi   
cried from behind Mamoru  
as they kept running.   
  
Mamoru slowed and looked back. He noticed Usagi's arms were scratched and   
red. His mouth formed an 'Oh' and he stopped walking altogether. He dropped   
her right hand and went for her left arm, the one with all the scratches. He   
examined the scratches with such care that Usagi thought she would faint.  
  
"We need to get you to the water so that we can clean these. Let's go." They   
started off again but at a much slower pace. As they walked through the dense   
forest Usagi noticed all the trees. They seemed to actually be  
swaying, but she couldn't feel a breeze.   
  
After walking slowly for another five to ten minutes they could both hear the   
running water much better. A huge bush like a willow tree was suddenly in front   
of them. The water was at a loud trickling sound and Usagi knew that the water   
was just past this plant.  
  
Mamoru and Usagi looked at each other and grabbed hands. Mamoru pushed the   
tall lush leaves aside and just stared at the haven of water and greens.  
  
In front of them was a pond with several rocks that popped out of the calm water   
like jagged knives. The rocks were covered with a strange kind of moss and   
small flowers were growing on them. Some distance away was a good sized   
water fall. Water flowed freely and the lagoon sparkled from the sunlight   
filtering in from the tree branches.  
  
As Usagi walked toward the pond, Mamoru grabbed her wrist to halt her   
movement. She turned her face to glare at him but his next words halted her.  
  
"We have to be careful. Animals could be living here."  
  
Animals. Lions, tigers and bears. Yes, those things. Fierce creatures that you   
only had nightmares about.  
  
Usagi let Mamoru move past her and give a good eye search of the whole place.   
As he moved around, Usagi moved closer to the water and looked down.  
  
Her eyes widened as she knelt down. The water was so clear that she could see   
to the bottom. The sand was golden and sparkled underneath the water. Her   
hand was reaching into the water even as her brain warned her not to.  
  
'You never know what could lurk under the water,' her subconscious warned her.   
Her hand stopped its downward decent and slowly and agonizingly pulled it out   
of the water to rest back in her lap.  
  
"What am I doing?" she asked herself out loud.  
  
---  
  
Later, Mamoru had come back saying the coast was clear and that any animal   
tracks and droppings had been old and almost gone to the naked eye. He had   
gathered fire wood in the forest and had created a fire large enough to keep them   
warm in case it got chilly during the night.  
  
"Let's rest here for a few days and come up with a plan. Who knows.... maybe   
someone will find us."  
  
Usagi nodded absently while rubbing her aching stomach and her feet. Her   
shoes lay a few feet away from the tree she was leaning against. Usagi looked at   
her watch and saw that it was seven-thirty at home. Dinner time had already   
passed and Shingo would be coming home from soccer practice any minute   
now. Her mother would start to worry soon. She'd probably call the next door   
neighbors and then the school hotline. After that the fire department and the   
police.   
  
Then her father would be called. God, Usagi didn't want her mother to have to   
burden herself with talking to her father. Usagi's mother and father started   
fighting when Usagi was only seven years old. It had been right after her brother   
Shingo had been born. Then came the crying. What Usagi couldn't understand   
was why her mother put up with it for so long. Usagi was nine when her father   
had finally filed for divorce. It wasn't until later that Usagi realized why her   
father had settled for divorce.   
  
Usagi was brought out of her daydream by a tap on her shoulder. She turned   
around and looked into Mamoru's face.   
  
"I found some berries and they're near the fire. I'm going to take a walk. If   
anything comes, just scream." He gave a heart warming smile and then walked   
toward the waterfall that Usagi had seen earlier. Usagi stared at his retreating   
back until she could no longer see it.   
  
She looked toward the fire and noticed a bunch of berries on a flat piece of slate.   
She smiled and popped a handful into her mouth. She chewed thoughtfully for a   
few minutes before she took another handful and swallowed them down as well.   
They were sweet and felt delicious as they went down her throat. A berry   
popped out of her hands and rolled toward the water. It made a plunking noise as   
it fell in.  
  
That's something that she had forgotten. She was in a desperate need of a bath.   
She sniffed her underarms and made a face. Was that what Mamoru had been   
smelling for the last three hours? She hoped not. She looked to the fire and   
realized that there weren't any towels or extra clothes to change into. She'd have   
to swim in the nude. She sat up and looked in the direction that Mamoru had   
gone and looked at her watch.  
  
'He's been gone almost twenty minutes now. He was probably on his way back   
by now...'  
  
Another ten minutes came and went and soon another twenty as well. "Where is   
he?" She asked herself getting impatient.  
  
Finally, a whole hour passed. She grumbled and decided to just go swimming.   
"Let him worry." Usagi protested to herself.  
  
As she was walking toward the waterfall she could see a planet and a moon   
reflect in the water. She turned around to gaze at them and got this feeling that   
she had been there before. And that she had been here as well. Standing in this   
same place, staring at these articles in the sky. She wondered what it'd be like to   
grow up in a world like this. Hard? Cold and medieval? Possibly... Raina did   
have some pretty advanced technology though, so medieval couldn't be true.  
  
That got her thinking... What else was on this planet? If this was Raina's planet   
then there had to be a city of some sort, right? And what was that planet in the   
sky? She had a feeling that something important had happened on that planet.   
Something that had caused blood, something that caused tears. Whatever it was,   
she shook her head, it wasn't any of her business.  
  
As she rounded a corner she stopped and stared at the waterfall in awe. The light   
from the moon and the planet gave it almost a surreal surrounding. The silver   
moon danced along the water while the orange glow of the planet made her feel   
strangely soothed and relaxed but afraid at the same time.  
  
It wasn't until she heard a splash that she noticed the outline of a person's body   
and then the person's lack of clothing. When she took in the black hair and the   
strong back muscles that rippled with strength, she realized with curiosity and   
horror that it was Mamoru!  
  
She took a step forward and then another.   
  
'I thought he said he was going for a walk!' Usagi thought, within an instant   
becoming afraid and subconscious about herself. As much as she thought   
Mamoru was attractive, she didn't at all feel comfortable with him in the nude.   
She took another step forward and stumbled over a loose rock.  
  
Usagi whirled around and felt herself falling backwards into the pond. With a   
scream, all that registered into her mind was warm arms and icy water. She   
knew no more after that.  
  
  
  
----  
  
  
Ok... I have insurance against hammers, knives, bananas, tomatos, acne  
anchors, guns, *keeps reading for another hour to the snoring audience*  
and paper airplanes.  
If you're going to flame then please tell me how to improve. Thanks!  
  
Now, that is the end of chapter 5a. To tell you all the truth, I don't know when 5b  
will come out. There might even be a 5c. ^^;; Who knows. I'll decide when  
the time comes...  
  
To those of you who have read Winter Snow, don't worry! That's a story I'm  
going to finish!!!  
  
This is actually impressive for me. The first time I've ever made it to chapter 5  
without loosing interest. I guess that's a good thing, ne?  
  
Sorry about saying this would come out before christmas. Things came up so  
I had to post-pone it. But I did crack down and finish it!!  
I can't give a specific date... so look for 5b around Feb. 15 2003 at the earliest...  
March 17th at the lastest. It will be done for some holiday... don't know which one  
yet!  
  
Can't wait for the reviews!  
  
  
Nikki 


End file.
